scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Thorn (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
Thorn Variations Is Thorn so different in this series that we need a seperate page? Could the information be put on her page and the differences recognised under either headings of "Aappearences" or "Trivia"? [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 22:24, November 24, 2010 (UTC) : If it was a small non-speaking cameo (or any kind of cameo) then it could be put in the trivia section, but since it's a proper guest appearance then it gets a seperate because they are not the same character. : Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incoporated is set in an alternate universe (or a reboot if that makes more sense); Mystery Inc. are actually proper teenagers, their parents have different names and appearances, they live in a different town to what has previously been established and in this series they have never met Thorn and the others. Any connection that is made is only supposed to be an allusion/homage. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I see, sort of. Same name and some charicter variation, as is the differnt James Bonds - is that it? But, still the same character in essence. We end up with multi chatacters that are generically the same person, and that is what was intended probably, to evolve and broaden intersting characters. However, Danial Craig's chatacter reboot has a more greater, more complex development. Thorn is not even a mystery Inc character, she could appear under the same character page with a reboot heading IMO, so long as the page is not to long. We could consider an extra tab on the original page too, thou idk how to do it yet. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 13:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : Having multiple versions of the same character on the same page will lead to confusion (and ignorance, at least for some people), it's okay for Wikipedia because that's only supposed to show the basics (although there have been a few exceptions) whereas wikis focusing on one franchise such as this can have more than one article for more than one version of character, it's better than cramming everything into one page especially when they don't really relate to each other. : Going back to the whole alternate universe/reboot, your example is correct. There can be many programs and/or movies centered on one character(s), but it doesn't mean it's set in the same continuity such as: *''Batman: The Animated Series'', The Batman and the current Batman: The Bave and the Bold are about the same person, but they are all set within their own continuity. The current live-action Batman movies have nothing to do with the previous ones other than having the same name. *There are different Transformers continuites. *''Lois and Clark'' is separate from Smallville. *Every superhero and/or superhero team has countless alternate realites based on them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 16:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) It seems most of the examples are mainly due to different productions, which usually happens with film characters portrayed by live actors - different directors have different views. As I have not seen any of the shows and can't easily delve further, then suffice to say lets see how this pans out and we move onward and upward. I am a fan of not having extremely long pages for the sake of people that just come to read. I presume you are watching and can decide on which extra pages will be required for other characters that fall into this bracket. Maybe a disambiguation page would also help. [[User:Piandao|'Piandao 'and]] [[User talk:Piandao|'Scooby!']] 18:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Could we not just include an area titled Alternate Realities on the Thorn page. I have seen many wiki's do this instead of having seperate pages for different variations of the same character. One example is the Star Trek wiki. They use a heading called Alternate Timeline where they put data that is only canon in its own show or episode. Samus Fan101 01:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Profile pic Should the pictures of Thorn and the others be updated? They mentioned in Dance of the Undead that they ditched the Season 1 look due to fan criticism. Onecatowner (talk) 04:04, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Well, yeah. But I'd expect it to be a good high quality replacement that can be focused on her as much as possible. The same goes for the others and group shots. A couple of the group shots already uploaded have haven't been centered on them. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Hello APFAP, I got a picture of Thorn from Mystery Inc that you can find an even better quality of. You can delete this one when you finish putting the better quality one on. Thank You Donscal96 (talk) 19:56, April 3, 2018 (UTC)